


Ray of Guidance

by Topsyturvy10



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M, set in s1 after the prince sky/brandon reveal, stella x timmy, tecna x musa is mentioned but ultimately not what this fic is about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topsyturvy10/pseuds/Topsyturvy10
Summary: Stella is pretty pissed off after finding out her now ex-boyfriend lied to her about who he was. Luckily- or unluckily- Timmy is there to help!
Relationships: Stella/Timmy (Winx Club)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

It was a week or so after the winx had visited Eraklyon for the first time, and Stella was pissed. About Prince Sky, or Brandon, or…  _ whoever  _ he was claiming to be nowadays. The Solarian Princess was too pissed off to transform, as a matter of fact, so she had elected to stay in her dorm at Alfea while the rest of the girls went to fight baddies- otherwise known as going to class and field trips. Either way, this left the young girl alone and bored in her dorm. Most definitely  _ not _ a Stella-friendly scenario.

Her boredom quickly left her at the sound of tinkering from another room.  _ That  _ was certainly strange, as all the other girls were in class. Stella got up to investigate. She only prayed to the Goddess of Solaria that whatever was out there  _ wasn't  _ evil, given that she was in no state to fight. Besides, she could break a nail!

_ 'Typical, Stella,' _ the others would probably say-  _ if _ they were with her.  _ 'More worried about her fashion than anything important.' _

Well. She'd show them, wouldn't she? Stella would catch this intruder in his tracks and give him a what-for, magic or not! 

She slowly got out of bed and tiptoed into the hallway. Her bedroom door creaked, but it's not like she could make it shut up. This whole 'no magic' thing is really starting to take a toll on her. How did Bloom ever  _ live _ like this?!

...Whoops, she… may have gotten distracted again. Anyway. She grabbed a high heel that was by the dorm entrance, and busted open the bedroom door! To her utter surprise, though, the perpetrator was none other than-

  
“-Timmy? What are  _ you _ doing here? Tecna’s in class.”

The poor boy froze in place, looking at Stella in shock. His face looked to be red from embarrassment at being caught, and he tried to muster up a response.   
  
“I was- well- we had plans to hang out- later today! And- I just thought I’d- get here early!! Surprise her!!”   
  
Stella raised an eyebrow. “Tecna’s staying after class for extra credit. I thought you’d know that, since I  _ know  _ she texts you her schedule every day. She told me so,” the Solarian Princess mused, now looking at her nails. “Looks to me like you’re snooping around, Tim. Unless, of course, you were here to see me.” 

This, of course, makes Timmy’s face go an even more shocking shade of red at Stella’s words, and he quickly shook his head. Stella had never really seen Timmy as…  _ cute _ before, but… maybe he was. Just a little. She walked over to him, gently pushing him to sit down on the nearest bed.    
  
“It’s okay if you  _ were _ here to see me, you know. I wouldn’t necessarily mind~”   
  
He frowns. “What about Prince Sk- I mean, what about Brandon? A-and, I’m with Tecna, so-”   
  


He instantly recoils upon seeing the look of anger on Stella’s face. He also may or may not have backed away a little bit.

“I’m done with that good-for-nothing liar. He had it coming to him.” She crosses her arms, huffing.

“B-but, I’m still with Tecna! And you’re older than me- you’re practically an adult- and what would the girls think if I left Tecna to be with you- and- what would your parents think- and what would the guys say- and- and-”

  
Stella pressed her index finger to his lips, silencing him. “Shh, Timmy. It’s okay. It’s not like anyone would find out. And anyway, haven’t you heard? Your oh-so-precious Tecna has been hanging around with Musa a lot lately… are you sure she’s loyal to you? If she’s messing around with other girls, couldn’t you do the same? Have a little fun with a pretty girl?”   
  


Timmy was so caught up on her words and trying to come up with a coherent response, that he almost didn’t notice Stella easing him to lie down. He almost didn’t want to protest, either. It took him quite a number of seconds to process what was actually going on, and when he did, his face went so red it felt like it was burning. Stella was- he was- in  _ Tecna’s dorm, _ of all places-   
  
Tecna. His girlfriend. Who he had a  _ date _ with. Tonight.   
  
He sat up abruptly, pushing Stella away from him. “Stop. I don’t want- this is wrong, Stella. You know that; you’re not oblivious.”

The door to the Winx’s dorms opened before Stella could get a word out. She and Timmy both readjusted into a more ‘natural’ position, right as Tecna walked in. The pink-haired girl stared for a moment, and Timmy stared back. Tecna was… just as pretty as always. But if what Stella had said was true, then… no. He shouldn’t listen to rumours. He needed to see for himself first.   
  
“Hey, Tecna!” he started off, hoping it sounded natural. “Stella and I were, uhm, just talking about you?”

Tecna look surprised, but smiled after a second. “That’s nice to hear. I’m surprised you aren’t boring her with all your talk about computers, but… happy. I’m glad I mean that much to you.”   
  
He looked away at the remark, and fiddled with something in his pocket. He  _ had _ to talk to her, to find out what was going on, or he was going to drive himself mad with guilt over- over Stella hitting on him. He had rejected her. He had no reason to feel bad… so why did his girlfriend’s comment hurt so much?   
  
“Yeah, about that…” He trailed off quietly, not daring to make eye contact with either girl.    
  
“What’s the matter, Timmy? Is something wrong?” He briefly glanced up. Tecna was staring at him, her eyes focused on his face. “I’m sensing that you’re very tense at the moment.”   
  
“...We… kinda need to talk.”


	2. The Talk

In actuality, ‘talking’ wasn’t as easy as Timmy had hoped. Not because he couldn’t get the words out or anything, not at all. The hardest part of talking to his girlfriend was being  _ alone _ with said girlfriend. He had, quite literally, had to pick Stella up and put her down on her bed in her room across the hallway. 

The princess was  _ very _ pleased at Timmy’s display of strength. Who knew a boy that looked like that could be so strong? Maybe he really  _ was _ everything she wanted, and not just a last-minute effort to make her ex jealous. Why did she even care about that guy so much, anyway? She hardly knew Brandon, and it wasn’t like she hadn’t dated other boys last year. Timmy, though… maybe he’d become special to her. Maybe. It’s not as if he was super cute, or really funny, or surprisingly strong, or  _ really  _ smart. Yeah, he might listen to her a lot, and yeah, he might take note of her interests and ask her questions about her fashion, but…

Okay, so maybe Stella  _ did  _ have a bit of a crush on Timmy. Just a little bit! She just… wanted to spend some time with him, and get to know him, and what he likes other than his computers. It was nice to see a guy interested in her interests, so she  _ totally _ had to repay the favour. That’s what a guy like Timmy would want. Stella would flirt with him, and gently ease into talking about what  _ he  _ likes, and she’d watch his face light up, and it’d just be  _ adorable. _

Stella was so caught up in her little mini-fantasy, she almost didn’t catch Timmy laying her down on her bed. She snapped back to reality the second his hands left her body, and a small whine left her.   


“Don’t go, Timmy. We can still have some time for  _ us, _ right?” She laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. He glared at her, shaking his head.

  
  
“I already told you  _ no,  _ Stella. I’m dating one of your closest friends. Would you really want to be that kind of girl? I wouldn’t if I were you.” 

“It doesn’t have to be like that!” she called after him. It seemed Timmy had made up his mind, though, as he was out the door and back in Tecna’s room.

“Hey,” he smiled, sitting next to her. “So. We need to talk about things.”

She looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?" 

Oh no. He'd been too aggressive with his approach and now she's going to hate him for being angry all the time and she probably won't ever want to talk to him again and-

And he had forgotten to respond.

"No! No, not at all!" he assured her. "I just heard that… maybe things… aren't going perfectly for us."

She nodded stiffly. “Yeah. I… I don’t like you. I mean, I do, but… I can’t do  _ this _ anymore. I think I’m gay. I know I like Musa, and I think the logical thing to do here is break up with you. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I don't want to hurt you more by lying."

Timmy doesn't respond for a few seconds. He looks at the ground instead, trying to ignore the part of his brain yelling  _ 'Stella was right,'  _ at him.

"We can still be friends!" Tecna adds. "I still need a partner to destroy in my video games, after all." She offers him a smile, awkward as it may be, and he smiles back just as weakly. 

It was nice to hear that his best friend  _ didn't  _ hate his guts. Tecna having feelings for Musa was… something of a surprise, but now Timmy had thought about it and actually processed the information, it made perfect sense. The two spent a lot of time together, and Musa certainly respected Tecna's interests, so there was bound to be some level of attraction. Timmy was just glad it was  _ Musa  _ that his best friend had feelings for, as opposed to Ste- someone else. Musa would be good for her. 

"Friends sounds… good. I can work with that. It certainly takes the pressure off of needing to be a good boyfriend. I hope that… you and Musa are happy together. You deserve it after all the drama." 

"Thanks, Timmy. I'm glad you understand." 

He nodded, still smiling awkwardly. Immediately after, a frown appeared on his face. "Why are you here? Your schedule says you're supposed to be in class." 

"Oh, right!" She laughed. "I came back to get drinks and to check up on Stella. As you can see, I got a little side tracked. I don't mind, though. I'd rather talk to you than most people. I do need to go now, though. It was nice seeing you, Timmy."

The two exchange a quick hug that definitely did not feel awkward for Timmy in the slightest. Tecna had just been sincere with him, and he was about to just let her leave without even-

"I have something I need to tell you, too. I… uhh… I think I might like one of your friends. If I  _ did,  _ in a hypothetical scenario, how much would it matter to you if, say, for example… I asked them on a date?"

Tecna pulled away. "I think it would matter more about what her ex boyfriend would think, but I personally wouldn't have a problem with it. Hypothetically, of course."

She left without so much as another 'goodbye,' leaving Timmy perplexed. Would he actually need Brandon's permission to date Stella? If… if he wanted to date Stella, that is. Which he absolutely didn't at all! Only a little bit. She's cool and pretty and daring, but so are lots of other girls. Girls that wouldn't require him asking for Brandon's blessing to date. Like… okay, so maybe Timmy didn't know that many girls, but this was Stella's field of expertise. She'd help him find a date in no time, surely! 

He stands up quickly, and very nearly hit the door frame trying to leave Tecna's room. He'd made up his mind. Stella would help him find a girlfriend and get over Tecna, and then he would leave her alone. No need for romantic pursuit. None at all.


	3. Seeing the light

Stella looked up at the sound of the door opening, and smiled. “Hey, Timmy. What did Tecna say?”

The boy in question stared at the ground, hands in pockets. “She said… she said exactly what you said she would. She likes Musa. A-and… I’m not sure how I feel about it. I don’t hate either of them… I know you can’t help who you like… but I feel like I’m… almost like I’m supposed to be sad? And I’m not. I love Tecna; of course I do, although I feel like… like what happened was right.” He shrugs, sitting on the bed next to her- and then his face flushes red from embarrassment. “I- I’m sorry for talking so much, Stella.” 

He looks over to Stella, who quickly looks away, mumbling an “It’s fine; I don’t care.”

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna bore you.”

  
  
She shakes her head quickly. “You could never bore me! I mean, love is _kinda_ my thing. I love hearing about love problems- because then I get to help! You know?” Stella let out a quick laugh, hoping it sounded real enough. 

Timmy slowly got to his feet, looking at the door, but Stella grabbed his hand. “Don’t go. Stay with me. We can talk. I wanna help you, Timmy. You seem nice.”

Hesitantly, he sits back down. “I just… don’t think we were supposed to end up together. I could never see myself as… _married_ to Tecna, as awesome as she is. We never even spoke about it, or moving forward with our relationship in the slightest. I didn’t ever kiss her or anything, but that was okay. I’m wondering now if it was ‘okay’ because I didn’t want to.”

Stella puts her hand on his. “You said you couldn’t see you guys married. Is there anyone you _could?”_  
  
“I don’t know,” he sighed. “I came back here to ask you to be my, uh… wing-woman? Is that a term? I just… look up to you, since you seem to know what you’re doing with relationships, and even… even though I really don’t know you that well, I’ve been following all your social media since like… forever. You’re pretty cute, even if you’re not really the sort of person I’d usually follow.” Timmy grinned at her, before he realised what he’d said, and his face flushed red. “I… uhm… that is to say, I know what sort of things you’re good at, because I follow your social medias… not, it’s not that I think _you’re_ cute, or, anything like that-”

He’s cut off by Stella’s index finger on his lips. Poor Timmy freezes in place, not really knowing what to do with himself.

“It’s okay, Timmy. I already know I’m simply _adorable,_ but it means a lot that you think so! Since- oh, y’know- I think you’re cute, too. I love a guy with glasses.” 

Stella’s words cause Timmy’s entire face to go red. A giggle escapes her, and she meets his eyes. “You said you didn’t wanna date cause of Tecna. Given Tecna is no longer your girlfriend, what about going on a date with me? Blink once for yes, twice for yes, and leave for no.”

The poor boy couldn’t help but still stare. It takes him a second, but he grabs Stella’s hand and moves it away.

“Dating _you,_ Stella? Are you sure? I mean- I really look up to you and all, but… I mean, would it be right? You were with Brandon. “

Stella rolls her eyes in response. “Timmy. I don’t care about Brandon. He lied to me about something really big. He didn’t even tell me he had a secret at all, which is… a bit heartbreaking. You’re supposed to build a relationship on trust and respect. How can you respect someone you don’t trust at all?” She stood up, clearly about to ramble. Timmy stood up too, holding her hands in his.  
  
“Princess Stella, I- I think you should take a breather. Brandon’s not here, we don’t have to think about him. I’m just… scared, I guess. I was basically in a relationship with Tecna, and moving on so soon feels… insincere. Rude. I care about her. I don’t want to hurt her- especially since she waited to tell me how she felt about Musa. I gotta respect her, like you said.”

“But that’s different. Plus, she’s gotten over you so soon. Why can’t you do the same?”  
  
Stella pressed herself flush against Timmy. His face flushed red in response.

“I have a confession, while we’re here, and talking about dating.”

He looks away, not noticing the Princess of Solaria glaring at him. “What? Did _you_ swap identities with Prince Sky too?”

Timmy shakes his head quickly. “No, nothing like that! I’ve just… never kissed a girl before. I’ve never kissed anyone before. I mean, Riven kissed me on the cheek once, but I’m not really- it was- we’re just close friends. My point is, I’m worried I’m not gonna be good enough or experienced enough for a girl like you. I- I’ve never even had a relationship before Tecna. At all. Ever.”

Stella bites her lip, and her eyes dart down briefly. “What if I didn’t care? What if I like you too much for it to make a difference to me?”

“Maybe I’d ask to kiss you. Maybe I’d ask you to be my girlfriend. Maybe I’d ask to take you on dates and treat you like the perfect princess you are.”

His words cause Stella to giggle. “I know you’re not the poetic type. Were you thinking about that since you got here and saw me, Timmy?”  
  
He smiles at her, his face once again red at being caught. “...Maybe. Just for you, Princess Stella.”

She sighed lovingly, staring into his eyes. “Y’know, I was being honest when I said I thought you were cute, and… I don’t care if you haven’t been with other girls. Makes it more of a success for me, if I’m telling the truth. I- I want a relationship with you. I don’t want a fling; I don’t just want this to be some throwaway one night stand. I like you too much for that. I just want you, Timmy. My wonderful Specialist.”

Timmy smiled at her. “Well, in that case… May I kiss you, Princess? May I ask you to be my girlfriend? May I take you on wonderful dates and treat you like a perfect princess; like the queen you deserve to be?” 

  
Stella nods, and he pulls her into a kiss. Immediately, the fairy of the sun and the moon felt her powers coursing through her once again. It was in that moment she knew this was right. She was _supposed_ to be here, with Timmy. Her specialist. Her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I finished this. It may be 2.30 in the morning, but at least I got this done. I'm taking requests at the moment, so if you like, comment below with a suggestion! I'll probably write any winx/specialist, winx/winx or specialist/specialist pairing, and i'll try my best to write about them!  
> Thanks for reading and much love,  
> Topsyturvy10 <3


End file.
